The present invention relates to fuel dispensing systems and more particularly to fuel dispensing systems for dispensing gasoline, liquefied petroleum gas or diesel engine fuel for automotive use.
Conventionally, filling stations for dispensing fuel for automotive use comprise a series of pumping or dispensing units on the forecourt of the filling station. Each unit is connected to a remote storage tank from which fuel is withdrawn when a user removes the filling nozzle from a storage cradle on the dispensing unit and actuates the dispensing trigger on the nozzle. The dispensing unit may have a single outlet or multiple outlets. For each respective outlet the dispensing unit includes a meter and an air eliminator/solenoid valve within the fuel line upstream of a connector for the dispensing hose. The meter accurately records the amount of fuel dispensed at each operation with corresponding data being transmitted to a display at or adjacent to the dispensing unit and, usually, also to a cashier""s unit. The air eliminator acts to eliminate air from the fuel line while the solenoid valve opens or closes the fuel line to control the flow of fuel to the dispensing hose.
Traditionally, each dispensing unit is mounted above-ground on a suitable base, with the meters and air eliminator/solenoid valves and other pumping-associated equipment being installed within the lower part of the casing of the dispensing unit. As a result, the casing of the dispensing unit at least in its lower part is relatively bulky. The bulkiness of the casing restricts access to the dispensing unit and as a result access is normally restricted to a predetermined position in a lane at one or both sides of the dispensing unit. Also, the dispensing unit is prone to damage by careless drivers, resulting in the necessity for relatively frequent repair of the casing and of components within the casing which might be damaged as a result of low speed impact by a vehicle.
According to the present invention, there is provided a dispensing system for automotive fuel, said system comprising a casing mounted within the ground and containing a fuel flow meter and an associated valve, said meter being linked by a fuel line to a fuel tank, said dispensing system further comprising above-ground structure supporting a dispensing hose to which the meter and associated valve within the casing are linked. Preferably the meter and associated valve within the casing are linked to the dispensing hose by a delivery line passing externally of the casing, the casing being adjacent to but separate from the above-ground structure whereby the above-ground structure is mounted independently of the casing.
Further according to the invention, there is provided a dispensing system for automotive fuel, said system comprising a casing mounted within the ground and containing a fuel flow meter and an associated valve, said meter being linked by a fuel line to a fuel tank, said dispensing system further comprising above-ground structure supporting a dispensing hose to which the meter and associated valve within the casing are linked by a delivery line passing externally of the casing, the casing being adjacent to but separate from the above-ground structure whereby the above-ground structure can be located (and preferably is located) in a selected position independent of the position of the casing.
Still further according to the invention, there is provided a dispensing system for automotive fuel, said system comprising a casing mounted within the ground and containing a fuel flow meter and an associated valve, said meter being linked by a fuel line to a fuel tank, said dispensing system further comprising above-ground structure supporting a dispensing hose to which the meter and associated valve within the casing are linked by a delivery line passing externally of the casing, the casing being separate from the above-ground structure whereby the structure can be located (and preferably is located) in a selected position wholly to one side of the casing.
Still further according to the invention, there is provided a dispensing system for automotive fuel, said system comprising a casing mounted within the ground and containing a fuel flow meter and an associated valve, said meter being linked by a fuel line to a fuel tank, said dispensing system further comprising above-ground structure supporting a dispensing hose to which the meter and associated valve within the casing are linked by a delivery line passing externally of the casing, the casing being adjacent to but separate from the above-ground structure whereby each is supported from the ground independently of the other. There may be more than one above ground structure (supporting the hose), and at least one of said structures may be supported by the ground independently of another.
The casing may also be described herein as a housing.
When the dispensing system has multiple outlets, the housing within the ground usually includes a meter and associated valve for each outlet, and the above-ground structure usually carries a hose for each outlet, each hose being coupled to the associated valve and meter by a separate delivery line.
Advantageously, the housing within the ground has a removable cover at or adjacent ground level, the cover preferably being of sufficient strength to carry the weight of a vehicle.
Advantageously, the above-ground structure can be in the form of a column especially with the delivery line for the or each hose passing externally of the casing and upwardly along the column and the hose is suspended from a fitting at an upper end of the delivery line.